1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved combustion apparatus and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved combustion apparatus including a combustible material inlet, an oxidizing agent inlet, a combustion gas outlet and a combustion zone having at least one in-line or static mixing zone and methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combustion of combustible materials has always been a challenging and difficult undertaking, especially when the goal is complete oxidation or combustion. Such complete combustion is particularly critical in analytical detectors for determining concentrations of nitrogen and/or sulfur in a sample.
Although many combustion chambers have been designed over the years, most still lack the ability to foster complete combustion in a timely and cost effective manner. Certain combustion chambers have use static mixers to add combustion, but the mixers are either used upstream or down stream of the combustion zone to ensure that the material entering the flame, combustion tube or furnace are homogeneous or to ensure that the effluent gases are homogeneous. Such combustion systems including static mixers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,575,617; 6,497,098; 6,418,724; 6,302,683; 5,890,886; 5,829,967; 5,558,515; 5,513,982; 5,425,632; 5,000,757; 4,755,136; and 4,213,403.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved combustion chamber, which improves combustion efficiency by providing enhanced in-line mixing within the combustion zone or zones.